Scornful Family
by InfernalBorn
Summary: A lone family of two. The villages targets. What will these two, mother and daughter, do to escape them? Urd and Hild centered story AU
1. Prologue

Let's see what we have here. I decided to write something, even if I have no talent but oh the joy I had to put in here. Well I dreamed something of AMG, which is strange on itself but I don't mind (beside the rather disturbing fact that I saw things in my dreams I'd rather forget..)

For now I want to apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, for I am only Austrian and my English isn't perfect.

Now then, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice to what you have to say against it and such and since there aren't many Hild and Urd-centered fanfics I decided to just write one. Here you get an AU-fanfiction without any "hateful" feelings between mother and daughter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Scorned Family**

**Prologue**

..

..

..**  
**

The crackling sound of fire and the silent tapping of raindrops falling down on the windowsill were the only noise one could hear, besides the labored breathing of a person lounging on a couch.

"If you intend to lounge there the whole day, you could at least do some housework", came the silent whisper of a woman standing in the doorway.

The person on the couch only chuckled before responding, "What do you want to be done, mother?"

The woman smiled, a sad smile as she looked out of the window to the sky, where clouds gathered since morning, letting raindrops fall down. She walked forward to properly greet her daughter, who lay on the couch at least an hour.

The only source of light coming through the window, dulling everything to a light shade of.

The woman's daughter sat up, greeting her mother with a smile playing on her lips, silver-white tresses falling over bronze-like skin down her shoulders. Both mother and daughter looked alike, so as if an outsider would see them he would rather think they where sisters, looking at the youthful face of the elder woman rather than thinking they where a small family consisting of only mother and daughter.

The mother sat down beside her daughter letting a small smile escape her lips as she watched her only child look out the window just like her a few moments ago.

As soon as the smile came it vanished as her face became a grave façade.

"They did it again, didn't they." More a statement than a question as now both woman looked at the raindrops, which where gliding down the window.

Her daughter just nodded her head before saying, "As always, mother. You'd think they would grow tired of it after all that time."

The woman shook her head, they shouldn't talk of a subject as sensitive as that. It would do them no good, just like always.

"Say, have you heard? A new family moved here."

"I heard about it. Why would someone want to move to a village like this. A village in the middle of nowhere."

"Well you know how some people are. Some are strange and some are not."

The daughter only grinned at that, "What would that make us?"

"Something in between", her mother remarked, also grinning. The sorrowful air gone, replaced by buoyant mood of both mother and daughter.

"Let's get some light in here, the sky so dark is depressing enough."

The daughter laughed, with her mother joining in.

..

..

..

..

* * *

End. For now. I know it's short, but it's only a prologue and to be true I don't know how I'm going to continue this.

We'll see. please comment if you want to!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again to the original chapter 1 of _Scornful Family_, seeing as the first one is only the prologue. I put on a poll in my profile, if you want Belldandy, Keiichi, Skuld, Marller and Peorth in this story. Please take it earnest, as for it is to see how this story will continue.

Now a few facts about this fanfiction: The Demon/Goddess markings won't exist here, so no Hild with six-pointed star on her forehead or anything like that. Urd is probably going to be out of character, though I intend to keep it as low as possible (writing a Drama-like fic with Urd seems a bit hard to me, but I'll try my best anyway. What else…ah, yes if you want Bell, K1 & Co. in this fiction I don't know if I'll make Ball and Skuld the half-sisters of Urd, seeing as she indeed is living with Hild in a Mother-Daughter relationship without father I don't see it necessary in any way, but if you want the group in here they are at least going to be friends, that's for sure… and making Peorth a cousin, or relative at that, to Belldandy seems okay also..

Well that was just to see what's it going to be like, a few flashbacks here and there, because they certainly be needed to keep this going, and maybe a few comical remarks on both sides.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ah! My Goddess and the characters do not belong to me in any way._

_

* * *

  
_

**Scornful Family**

**Chapter 1**

...

..

..

Hild looked out the window.

Even in summer the most days were spent indoors, as for the clouds seldom fully disappeared, making the mood of this sorrowful village look even more depressed than it already was.

Dressed in an old fashioned white dress and an apron, Hild stood in the kitchen preparing a small dinner for her daughter and herself. She smiled at the thought of her only child, Urd. Latter was, again, lounging on the couch of the living room while reading a book.

They moved in this forsaken village in hope of starting a new path in their lives. That time Urd was young, a child at that, not older than six years.

Back then, when everything was still fine and the villagers didn't stare them down with hateful looks.

..

**Flashback**

..**  
**

_The sound of a laughing child could be heard out in the back of the houses' garden. Soon another voice could be heard, but older and more feminine._

_Soon the laugher stilled and left was the sound of deep breathing and panting could be heard._

_In the garden were to figures, both had the same skin tone and hair color. The only difference was the height. Resting her head on her mother's lap, a small girl not older than six beamed up at the person above her. Last mentioned had a small smile grace her lips._

"_Are you tired?" came the mocking tone of the elder woman's voice._

_Not one to be beaten so easily, the girl jumped up pumping a fist in the air, "I'm never tired!"_

_That being said the girl slumped down on the ground having used all her left energy in her last action and mumbling, "I just need a break…"_

_The young mother laughed at that, scooting over to her daughter and hugging her._

"_Then let's stop for today, we still have a long day ahead of us", she whispered a smirk forming on her lips, "besides I bet you're hungry."_

_Before the girl could answer her stomach, made itself known with a low growl._

"_You definitely are." The girl, too tired to speak up in protest just nodded her head and tiredly stood up. Holding out her hand to her mother, a small smile graced her lips. The mother took her daughters hand, pulling herself with her own strength up she smiled down at her daughter._

_As the two walked inside their new home the little girl stated, "I'm tired" and laughing filled the area again._

_..  
_

**Flashback End**

..**  
**

A nostalgic expression laced itself on Hild's face as she remembered their first few days in the village in their new home. A house near the outskirts of the village. It's old façade didn't seem to have aged since then, just like the interior decoration.

Just as the first impression said these two were by all means not poor, they had enough money as long as it was needed and still they lived in this small village instead of the city.

..

..

Urd sighed, still reading the book she started a while ago for fun, as she already read it a few times, like her other scientific books up in her room. She closed the book, putting it on the table and stretching herself to loosen the stiff muscles.

Yawning she strolled out of the room going to the kitchen, silently stepping in and listened to her mothers' soft humming. She remembered the tune of it, as for Hild had sung it to her when she was young. Sniffing the air around the kitchen she smiled happily. Dinner was ready soon.

Silently walking up to one of the kitchen chairs near the small table she thought about what her mother said.

"_Something in between"_

And indeed they were. Starting from the looks Hild and herself were rather outstanding, seeing their skin tone was much darker as the other villagers'. And while most villagers' worked, her mother was at home, doing the housework. Why would she need to work? They had enough money, and the save ups, from what her mother told her, so working wasn't really necessary.

Shrugging the unnecessary thoughts off she stood up to prepare the table for dinner. Hild had long since stopped humming, as she noticed her daughters spaced out expression. She smiled silently to herself, Urd could be so contemplative, if she wanted to. Something she got from Hild herself, and the fact that someone could rather talk to wall and find mentioned wall more talk-active than a pensive Hild.

As Hild finished the dinner and served Urd and herself, there was no talking, only the silent 'Thank you' from the younger woman.

When they finished their meal, both cleaned up the kitchen, working as well-rehearsed team. After all those years some things' never changed after all.

..

..

..

* * *

The End. Of chapter 1 of course. Well it is a tad bit longer then the prologue, but not as long as I hoped it would be. Though it's a bit boring. Nonetheless thank you for the review, Nena Firewind!

Again I have to say, that there's a poll in my profile regarding this story, please vote and feel free to leave a coment.

Yours

InfernalBorn


	3. Chapter 2

Let's start with another note, won't we? Thank you for the reviews I got, I appreciate them very much!

And it looks like I'm going to insert Bell, K1 & Co., but as I said, not as half-sisters or anything, if you want to know more about that please re-read the note in chapter 1.

Does anyone want a romance in here too? If some readers want to, please do tell me so, though I might remark I'm not good with anything in the field of romance and such, I still see myself as totally untaleted in writing fanfiction, but we'll see.

**Nena Firewind:** I firstly thought of it as a witch-hunt thing also, and seeing the simple-minded villagers in this story it might lead to something _like _this. An old folk in a new time, who knows what I might be doing with this idea. anyway thax for your cmt!

Anyways, this story is still very far from any actual plot. Now it's pretty much about Hild and Urd, and the villages view on them. If anyone wants to know what age I would give Urd I'd say like 17 or something in that range.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ah! My Goddess or any of the characters (besides the unneeded staff of villagers I hired to pose as lowlifes)._

* * *

**Scornful Family**

**Chapter 2**

..

..

The clouds parted, opening up some blue fields of the sky and letting the outer landscape feel the warm shine of the sun. For the time being it stopped raining, something that barely ever happened at all. It heaved up the sorrowful mood the village seemed to be, due to it's miserable location.

A lone figure walked along the dirty paths the village provided. Still the early morning was the best time to take a stroll around the village without having to avoid being starred down by uncountable pairs of eyes.

Silver-white tresses shone slightly because of the still air and the beams of sun that hit some parts of the village. Urd liked that time of the day most. Everything was silent and no hateful stares by the villagers. Clothed in mostly black garment and white sneakers, she folded her arms behind her head and breathed in the rather cool air.

As she slowly strolled down the paths of her hometown, she watched the sky, smiling ever so slightly, now it still was a clear day, but soon it would be raining again, she could feel it. The smell of rain lingering in the air she breathed.

Closing her deep purple eyes she sighed, the stress from the work she did yesterday washing over her. Always falling asleep on either couch or chair couldn't be healthy.

The silence didn't hold long, as she heard the opening of one of the wooden doors. Looking over to where she estimated the sound she saw two children running out. A small ebony haired little girl and a boy a bit taller than the girl, he also had ebony colored hair. Both were laughing as the girl tried to run away from her brother.

The siblings, probably playing a game of Tag, didn't notice Urd standing on the road they were running along. Well they didn't notice her until the girl ran into her, knocking said girl of her feet.

The boy stopped short, greeting Urd with a small smile, which she returned, he helped his sister up to her feet. The girl, thankfully uninjured, she didn't need another cause for some of the villagers to glare her down, bowed her head apologizing while doing so.

The mood still rather cheerful of both children and a pout on the girls behalf after her brother ever so kindly tipped her on the shoulder and crying "You're it!" while running away. Both vanished behind the next corner of the path, their laughter only silent background noises to Urd.

As she turned to go on ahead, a cough interrupted her and she looked sideways to see an elderly woman standing by the still half opened door. A meaningful glance adorning her face as she tried to stare Urd down. Latter, never one to give in so easily, countered with a glance of her own, making the woman freeze momentarily.

"Starring is rude", Urd said and walked off, her arms again folded behind her head. Ignoring more attempts soon to come from the still frozen woman.

'Never thought I'd see her looking at me like that again…'

The elderly woman once was kind to Urd, always sporting a smile on her face when she saw her, lately she ignored the woman altogether. What would there be to talk about? One moment the villagers like you and the other they despise you.

..

..

Hild looked out the window of the kitchen. The window giving her the ability to look out if anyone was to visit them, not that this happened often anyway. She frowned as she saw her daughter enter their lawn, with a spaced out expression. Leaving her work to open the door before Urd could knock on it, or run against it, which happened a few times.

The frown still visible on her face, as she closed the door behind Urd, who pulled off her shoes putting them down on a small carped placed under the coat hooks.

It was nothing strange for both to be awake so early, it happened once in a while.

Hild starred at her daughter, leaning on the closed door, "Why are you back so soon?"

"Didn't want to stay out too long or that woman would have tried to stare me down again", came the sarcastic reply.

"'that woman', whom do you mean?"

"The one near the village center, has to kids a boy and a girl."

Nodding her head, Hild pushed herself of the door, not elaborating any further. She new whom her dear daughter meant, she tried it a few times on her also, in vain.

"I take it you finished the exercises I gave you yesterday." A nod. "Good, I'll look them over later."

..

..

Hild never sent her daughter to school. She was home-taught as soon as she was of age, around the time they moved in this village. She could learn better in a familiar environment anyway and that way Hild could overlook her daughter's ability better that way. In a village as small as this one, school reports were unessential, so way care about wasting money on a school where Urd would only learn the not-so important things.

She smiled silently to herself, preparing herself to leave the house to buy some groceries.

Meanwhile Urd sat in her mothers' study, scribbling down note after note from a book, standing up to get another one to complete her exercise, well at least one of them. Her mother gave her a load of exercises to do, just so she wouldn't get bored.

..

..

Hild walked down the path to her house, having bought the things that were needed, a smile gracing her lips. The shop-owner was one of the few people that didn't look at them with hateful gazes, and that alone was worth it. As she walked down the path from the small shop the village owned, she ignored the stares of the other occupancies.

When she arrived at home, she was greeted with utter silence. Putting the groceries away she searched for her daughter without success. Urd was neither in her study nor in her room.

Searching in the living room was also in vain. As she passed the window, which provided the out look to the backyard, she stopped short noticing her daughter leaning against one of the trees. One knee bend up, a book lay in the grass right beside her. Urd's head bent backwards against the tree and eyes closed.

Smiling slightly at her daughter, she went for the backdoor that lead the way into the garden.

'Better get her in, it looks like it's going to rain soon.'

..

..

* * *

Chapter 2 End.

Now this chapter is, yet again, slightly longer. I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I will correct them if youpoint them out for me. The next chapter might come out in a few days, as I have to do something for one of my school subjects.

Please review. Constructive criticism is allowed.

Yours,

InfernalBorn


End file.
